


just a kiss

by rubyliam



Series: fourtris oneshots [2]
Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, SUPER CHEESY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyliam/pseuds/rubyliam
Summary: His childhood best friend. That was all she’d ever be to him.





	just a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> based on just a kiss by lady antebellum

Tris glanced next to her, to Tobias. His arms were crossed across his chest and his eyebrows were furrowed as he tried to follow the plotline of the movie they were watching. It was another friend movie night, that was always held at the Pedrad household, where they had a projector in their basement-turned-hangout. Their whole friend group was spread out among the floors and bean bags; Christina and Will wrapped together, Marlene sitting in between Uriah’s legs, Lynn sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs, and Shauna leaning against Zeke’s side, an arm wrapped around his stomach.

Tris snuggled more into her blanket, reaching over to the bowl Tobias held and sneaking a handful of popcorn. She put her hand back under the blanket, using it as cover. Tobias was perceptive about everything, though, and his eyes snapped to her.

“You have your own.” He whispered. His gaze was gentle, as it always was with her.

“I’m helping you finish yours.” Tris said quietly back, soving a few pieces of the buttery popcorn into her mouth.

Tobias laughed and turned to look back at the movie. Tris kept her eyes on him as she moved to get to a more comfortable position. Every time Tris tried to distract herself by watching the movie, her gaze would go back to Tobias. The third time she did so, she felt a nudge at her foot and looked over, eyes wide as she saw Christina raise an eyebrow.

_Just make a move_. She mouthed.

Tris was glad for the dark because her cheeks flamed from the comment. She _did_ truly want to make a move on Tobias, more specifically kiss him. But she knew, with every bone in her body, that he only thought of her as his best friend. 

His childhood best friend. That was all she’d ever be to him.

So she did the only thing she could do to be close to him without him being suspicious. Tris leaned her head on Tobias’s shoulder and it was less than a minute until he laid his head on top of hers.

It wasn’t much longer than that when her eyes blinked closed.

+++

When she woke up, Tris was in the passenger’s seat of a car.

Tobias’s car.

He was sitting in the driver’s seat, eyes focused on the road ahead. When she moved, he looked to her and his eyes became lighter.

“I fell asleep?”

A slow nod from Tobias had Tris sighing and turning over, the seat laid back like a bed. She pulled on the lever that knocked it to a sitting position and running a hand through her short hair. “How far are we away from home?” She asked again, leaning her head back against the headrest.

“About ten minutes.”

She closed her eyes, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep before they would arrive at her house. Ever since her feelings for Tobias had developed into more than just a fondness and friend-love a year ago, quiet moments when they were alone had become more difficult. But even with those feelings, the quiet environment with music playing low in the background has always be comfortable for them.

Tris wasn’t surprised when they were pulling in front of her house soon after. Tobias put the car into park, unlocking the doors. He leaned his head on his hand, looking toward Tris and moving his lips into a quick but genuine smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Tobias asked. 

They saw each other almost every day, unless the other person had something already going on. “See you tomorrow,” Tris answered.

With another feeling of disappointment in her that there wasn’t a dramatic conversation of her best friend admitting feelings for her like in the movies, Tris opened her door and unlocked her seatbelt, twisting to step out of the car.

“Wait, Tris.” His hand closed around her arm.

She turned back to him, raising an eyebrow at what he could want. It was late, and if this was stupid she would regret staying. Tobias leaned toward her, across the center console, and Tris sucked in a breath.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship.” He said, dark blue eyes staring deep into her own. “I want everything to be the same. I just. . .need to do this.”

“Go ahead.”

Slowly, he kissed her. He laid his lips over hers, moving a hand to the back of her head to move her closer. Tris felt him smile into the kiss, and it prompted her own. And she knew, right as they pulled away and said goodnight, that nothing was ruined--things were only made stronger.


End file.
